When Love is Obsession
by Pandora's Hourglass
Summary: Raven, is she crazy or really seeing things? Can she really be pregnant? But who's the father? Someone unexpected, that's for sure. Where has Cyborg gone? Robin and Kitten, together? What about Terra? And why has BB become a playboy?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is when they're a little older, so they're gonna act a little differently. I plan on making this sort of like a series of stories. I'm not sure if it will work or not though, but you never know until you try! So please review!

_**Against the Pale Blue Sky**_

She jerked awake, in a cold sweat. That laugh, she heard it again. It haunted her during the night. Was it just a dream? She wasn't so sure. She heard it even when she was awake. Tea, that's what she needed. She threw back the sheets and put her feet on the cold, soft carpet. There were two little dips in it from where she had so many times placed her troubled feet. She pushed herself up, reluctant to leave the warmth and comfort of her own bed.

The halls were dark, shadows still and quiet. She brushed some of the deep-colored hair out of her face. She had let it grow out a little and she hadn't quite gotten used to it yet. She could see the elevator now. For some reason, she didn't want to go around the corner to reach it. Invisible eyes stared at her, watching her, lusting for her. Slowly, she melted into the floor, finding herself in the kitchen. She flipped the switch in an upward motion, washing the colorless kitchen in pale yellow light. Pulling out a cup, black magic wrapped itself around the kettle.

The tea calmed her nerves. This was what? Her third cup? Tea was a drug to her. It wasn't a complete day without her daily fix. Leaning against the counter, she took another sip. Then she heard it again. She spun around, tea splashing onto the floor. "Who's there?" Her voice wavered, though she tried to keep it steady. "Show yourself!"

A small figure ran across the shadows, the little excess light showing her outline and she ran. "A ghost..." She uttered, attempting to follow it. She could hear the giggles and it scared her, enough to back her into a shadow. And before she could run back upstairs, She felt two, large arms wrap around her. One snaked across her waist, the other over her mouth, and a familiar voice muttered in her ear, "Gotcha."

The redhead pranced toward Raven's door, surprised to see the door slightly ajar. "Friend Raven, do you care to join us in the feast of morning?" She pushed the door open and turned the light on.

A scream.

That night, Beast Boy couldn't sleep. No, it wasn't because he wasn't tired; it was because of a little someone who finally came to her senses. He woke up, the thin, blonde hair tickling his face. He sat up slowly, trying not to wake her. He covered her bare shoulder. She was shaking. He pulled the covers back with his eyes, imagining the frail, thin body under it. What had caused him to do this? He climbed down the bunk bed, which he could just jump down from now, that he was taller. He pulled his clothes back on. He felt dirty now. He needed a shower. He thought after last night that the feeling would be stronger now, like she had said and how he had thought so many times before when he was younger. But no, it wasn't stronger. If anything, it was gone. Yes, that's it. It had diminished completely. Now he could focus all his attention on finally on Raven. He had liked her from the start, but then Terra...

How could he have liked her? After last night, he didn't find her so attractive anymore. No, she was hideous. It was lust. He was young and she dressed and acted in such a way that it excited him. Especially when they were alone.

He remembered the day before well. It was about ten and he was playing some video games, trying to beat Cyborg's high score that he had left behind for a going away present. The doorbell rang and BB was the only one still awake to answer it. So he opened it, casual enough. Behind it was a wet, blonde girl with clothes sticking to her body like skin from all the rain. Said an apology, fell into his arms, then kissed him all the way upstairs to his bedroom and on his bed until it was almost morning again. It was like a fairytale almost. But it wasn't.

He turned the knobs for the hot and cold water. The water hit him like a prayer. The boy had grown bolder within the last six months. Or maybe he was just hornier. Either way, he had pictures of Raven and Starfire in the shower and getting undressed. He hid these in a shoe box that he kept in his closet. The thought of Raven made him relax. His shoulders slumped, his eyes closed. It felt good. But then a scream brought him out of his concentration.

Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around himself and ran out of the bathroom. He found himself sitting on the floor, holding the stripped, dark-haired girl in his arms. Tears ran down his face as he called her name and she didn't answer. Scrapes covered her pale body, scrapes and smeared blood. Starfire, where had she gone to? Oh yeah, that's right. She was going for help. Whom did this to her? Robin? No, silly idea. Robin wouldn't do this. Wait, what was that– a scent! But who's? He leaned in closer. It was familiar. He sniffed some more. Eyes widened, he realized who had done it. That anger, the anger he hadn't felt in such a long time, began to rise again. He felt his jaw begin to grow, his muscles and bones stretch.

"Raven!" The voice, it made him go back to normal. It was Robin and Starfire, who had her communicator out. Must be talking to Cyborg. She could barely talk, her sobs taking control of her words.

"What happened?" Robin glanced back and forth between the pale figure in a lump on the floor and Beast Boy.

"She was..." He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentenced, as if it would change everything. Robin swallowed hard. He knew, he could look and tell. Beast Boy could hear Cyborg's booming voice yell. He was threatening death on whoever done it to her. Too bad, Beast Boy thought. He would kill Adonis first.

_I know, it's not the greatest. I tried to make it a little more interesting so I added a part of the second chapter to the first. Oh, and this is after the last episode, so this is the "new" Terra. Didn't want any confusion there. And if I should make the rating on this higher, please tell me. Well, please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two! I'm really happy with this chapter, it came out nicely I think. Well, here you go, please review. I don't own the Teen Titans or the songs mentioned in here, either. So I'll shut up now so you can read.

_**News From Us**_

Four months. That's how long it had been since that night. Raven's stomach had swollen a bit, small and round. She didn't fight that often anymore. She missed it. And none of them hardly ever spoke to her anymore because of her mood swings. Not that they didn't want to talk to her, she avoided them. And of course, once the media found out, they were ruthless. The headlines read things like "Teen Titan Whore" and "Raven Couldn't Keep It." It stung her as she read the articles. They tried to hide the paper, but she always saw it.

And then her lip would tremble, her face would flush, her eyes water, and things would be broken. Then she'd fall asleep. A deep, deep sleep where she wouldn't dream, until she was wakened once again by that _laugh. _Not the same laugh as before, no, this one was a giggle. And they would call to her, but she didn't know what the voice was saying to her. She would follow it, and then always see something run past her. It was like a flash of shadow against the light. And it was becoming more frequent.

"But, BB, please!" The thin, blonde girl pleaded. "I love– "

"Don't say it." He interrupted, not even looking at her. "Go away. You were a mistake."

"But– "

"_LEAVE!" _His voice rattled her eardrums as she slid to the floor. She stood quickly, grabbing her backpack, and headed out the door.

"You're making a mistake..." She muttered as she slammed the door behind her. Beast Boy didn't care. She was gone, he was happy. He could sleep now. It was really late, like twelve or so. He closed his eyes and began to drift, but the shuffling of feet and the creak of the door shutting woke him. He rolled off the bottom bunk and walked to the door, cracking it a little. The waving shadow of a hooded figure told him it was Raven, and he followed her in the form of a fly. He followed her down to the kitchen, where she made tea. Oh, wow. Tea. Nothing unusual there. For the next few minutes that's all she did. Sip, put down cup, look at the floor, sip some more, repeat.

He was about to go back to his room until she suddenly dropped the cup, which shattered, leaving a puddle of tea and glass shards. She didn't seem to notice, but instead inched toward a dark corner like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She reached her hand out, then jerked around, glaring straight at Beast Boy. Beast Boy, suddenly becoming uncomfortable, fluttered his small, green wings. Was he caught? No, wait, she wasn't looking at _him. _She was looking at something else, but what? Glancing around, he didn't see anything out of place. Ah, but wait– what is that? A shine, a glint, of an object catching light in the unlighted part of the kitchen. She seemed to notice it to.

"Go away!" She hissed through clenched teeth. "Leave me alone!" What was she talking about? No one was there... But he guessed there was nothing, because after a few minutes, she left the kitchen, mess and all. And of course, he followed her into her room, where she sat on her bed, a pillow squeezed in-between her arms and stomach, her face buried in it. At first, he thought she was crying, but when she lifted her head she had a flustered, frustrated look on her face. She was staring into a large, tall mirror that hung above her dresser. Starfire insisted on it so they could do their hair together and not hog the bathrooms.

Sighing, she stood up and turned the light off, then climbed into bed. Beast Boy, who quickly changed into a mouse, scampered out of the room and down the hall, into his own room. Laying on the bed, he questioned what he had just saw. Raven wasn't a very open person, but when something was bothering here, she eventually spilled her guts. Or it seemed that way to him. He could just snoop around for a little longer and find out that way. He rolled off his bed and opened his closet, immediately reaching for the shoe box out of habit, but then turning to a slightly larger hatbox that had once contained a cowboy hat for Halloween. He smiled at the thought, remembering he had (somehow) convinced Raven to go as a cowgirl. Of course it didn't last long, but he got a few pictures of her in it before she completely obliterated them.

Taking the lid off, he grabbed the picture on top. This one always made him laugh. It was a wood cutout of a cowgirl lassoing a cowboy, with Raven's head over the cowgirl's body. She didn't exactly know what she was doing, since Beast Boy had just drug her over to the cutout. He remembered clearly how angry she was when she found out what was on the cutout. It made him want to kiss her, and on the Ferris Wheel he almost did. That's why he liked that picture. It reminded him of that time.

They were on the very top, with Cyborg and Bumblebee two seats in front and Robin and Starfire two seats behind them. The two of them were sitting on either end of the seat, not speaking, in an awkward silence.

They could see the entire park from there. The lights glittered the ground, as if they were above the stars looking down onto the world. The faint screams of people on a roller coaster almost sounded like distant thunder. The smell of popcorn, pizza, cotton candy, and chili dogs drifted and mixed into an entire aroma of sweet goodness. The loudspeakers blasted the song _Beep, _which seemed to fit the moment perfectly because all Beast Boy could do is stare at Raven's chest the whole time. Raven didn't notice, or if she did, said nothing, since she was staring off into the opposite direction. Beast Boy looked behind them. Starfire and Robin were about to suck the flesh off of each other's faces. In front, Bumblebee and Cyborg were cuddling and sharing many short, but sweet kisses. And he and Raven... were sitting there like two _friends. _She must have her mind on Malchior, he thought like so many times he had that night. Malchior, that bastard, still haunted her, though she denied it. Beast Boy could tell. When she thought about him, she would get this certain look in her eye. A sad, depressing, longing look that made Beast Boy blame himself for everything that had ever happened to Raven.

"..." He opened his mouth but no words came out. He stretched, putting his arm around her shoulders. She didn't move, until he went to slide his hand a little lower than necessary.

"What do you think your doing?" She glared at him.

"Uh, um..." He swallowed hard, then noticed a June bug on her. "There's a bug and I was going to flick it off, but I didn't want it to look like I was doing something else." He flicked the bug off and then put his arm back to his side. Eyeing him suspiciously, she narrowed her eyes.

"Thanks." She didn't look like she believed him, but she never said anything else about it.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Beast Boy finally said after a couple of silent minutes.

"You wouldn't understand." She muttered. This angered Beast Boy.

"Raven, can't you at least _try _to have fun?" He cried. "Here I am, going out of my way to try and get you to have fun, and you aren't even trying!"

"Maybe I don't want to have fun." And that was all she had to say. Maybe it was the way she said it, maybe it was the look on her face, he didn't know. But the two of them leaned in toward each other, ready to kiss. He could feel her warm breath on his face, but then the wheel started to move and they pulled away from each other, blushing. At this point, they were playing the song _Goodies,_ which also seemed to fit the mood.

Thinking back on it, he wished he had kissed her. He was still obsessed over Terra then, but if they had kissed maybe it would have stopped what happened so many nights ago. He shook that out of his mind, then looked at the rest of the pictures until he fell asleep.


End file.
